Reunited Again
by BrightestWitchOfAllTime
Summary: Would you let the one you love marry somebody their not supposed too ? With the help of Blaise , Hermione will fight for what she loves , which just happens to be the one and only Draco Malfoy .


_I have to get there I have too it's my only chance left with him before he throws his life away._  
><strong>Peck Peck<br>**"Gahhh what now you bloody bird?" I yelled out. Finally getting fed up with the bird's pecking I got up. I untied the letter and read who it was from, it was from Blaise._ That's strange why would Blaise Be sending me an Owl today? Its Draco's wedding he should be with him._ Finally getting fed up with her thoughts she read the letter.  
><em>Dear Mione,<br>Your probly wondering why I'm sending you this letter today. I know that you're still in love with Draco. Honestly I'm not very fond of him marrying Astoria Greengrass either, matter-of-fact nobody is fond of him marrying her except Astoria's mum and dad and Astoria herself. You know he's still in love with you too. I know this because sometimes I go and check on him early in the morning to make sure he hasn't done something he will regret, but when I go and check on him he's always mumbling your name or saying he's sorry and he will be back. I don't know if that's something that has happened or is going to or it's just his imagination. But considering today is his wedding day I think the one he love's most should be the one to save him. His father's in Azkaban so what that means is that him being betrothed to Astoria is no more but of course the Greengrass' know that but won't tell him. So I have a plan and it has to do with you. So the plan is to wait until they say there I do's and when the pastor says does anybody object to this marriage of forever hold your peace that will be your cue to come in and say I do. Then you will say everything about how Lucius is in Azkaban and he and Astoria are not betrothed because of that. Then you say all that mushy love stuff you have wanted to tell Draco for 2 year's. Draco will be ecstatic and all that bloody love stuff so meet me at mine and Luna's house in 30 minutes. If you come then I will take that as a yes about the plan. Oh and Luna said hello and be careful about the Nargels whatever that is.  
>Sincerely Blaise<em>

"Oh my god" Was all I could say. So I went to my closet and chose the green sweater that Draco let me have of his and some plain black skinny jeans. Being 19 means I still fit in all the things that I wore when I was 17. So then I put some makeup and put my hair up in a ponytail and put my bangs to the side. _I hope he remembers this outfit from our first date._ I thought to myself. I could feel the stinging in my eyes which told me I was about to cry but this time in a long time it would be happy tears not sad ones. "I want him back that's all I want." I whispered.

**{30 Minutes Later}**

**Knock Knock  
><strong>"Oh hello Hermione how are you?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy voice. "I'm fine actually. How are you Luna?" I asked. "Very good, but the Nargel's are everywhere now. Hermione are you sure you're okay? Your head is full of wrackspurts! You're worried aren't you?" She asked just like it was nothing. "Yes, Luna I am fine and I am worried too. Is Blaise here?" I asked tired of waiting. "Oh, yes hold on I'll go get him." She said and with that she was off to go look for Blaise. About 2 minutes later Blaise came out with his dress shirt and black slacks on. Finally getting fed up with his tie he spoke "Hi Hermione". "Hello Blaise" I greeted. "You look beautiful Hermione I'm guessing this outfit has special memories?" He replied with a wink. I blushed "Actually I wore this on our first date as a real couple and this is his sweater that he let me have cause I would always borrow it" I replied sadly. "Oh I didn't mean to make you sad by asking I shouldn't have asked." He replied quickly. "It's okay Blaise it wasn't your fault, you didn't know" I replied. "I'm sorry I really am." He answered. Wanting to change the subject I asked "So what about this plan of yours?" "Oh yea thanks for reminding me Mione" he replied with a slight smile. "Welcome" I mumbled. This time he let out a full laugh and said "Someone's excited aren't they? But it's okay I am too". "Yes I am excited Blaise I haven't talk to him since I was 17. The last thing he said was that his heart will always belong to me. Then out of nowhere Astoria comes and sticks her tongue down his throat! Who wouldn't be excited huh?" I yelled with tears streaming down my face. "Come here" He replied with his arms open for a hug. "I'm sorry for yelling it's just that I love him and the last thing he told me is something every girl wants to hear but when he said it there was no kiss for me to give him because Astoria stole him from me" I cried out. "I know shhhh I know it's okay you're going to have him back" He told me. "So what time do you need to be at the wedding?" I asked. "Um in 30 minutes." He stated quietly. "What!" I shrieked. That's when Luna came down and yelled "NARGEL'S!" "Huh?" Blaise and I said in unison. "Oh I thought that's why you screamed." Luna said in a dreamy voice. "Oh no love it's just that Mione didn't know we had to be at the wedding in 30 minutes." Blaise stated. "Oh okay then well I have to go get ready." "Okay" Blaise replied. "I still can't believe you and Luna are together" I replied grinning. "Yea I know too but she makes me happy and that all that matters" Blaise said. _I wonder if Draco was never bothered with Astoria would he be the way Blaise is with Luna with me?_ I thought sadly. As if reading my thoughts he spoke up "He would by the way". "What?" I asked quite confused. "I meant that if Draco wasn't betrothed to Astoria he would treat you the same way I treat Luna" He replied grinning. "I miss him" I said with a sad smile. "Me too" Blaise said quietly. "I thought you see him every day?" I asked. "I do but he's not the same Draco that knew. He used to go on and on about you. Now he's cold doesn't open up to nobody. Every once in a while he will have a real conversation with me or his mum but that's it, he's not the same without you." Blaise said sadly. "He's Back to the way he was at Hogwarts when he was angry isn't he?" I asked. "Yes" Blaise replied simply. Just then Luna came out with a pink dress on and said "Ready?" "As ready as we can be." Blaise said.

**At The Wedding**

Once we were at the wedding I put on Harrys old invisibility cloak and went and got in my position in the back. Since I was in the way back it was hard to listen to anything the pastor was saying. I knew my cue was coming up so I had to stay very quiet and listen. About 5 minutes later I heard the pastor saying "Astoria Greengrass do you take Draco Malfoy to be your wedded husband for better or worse for rich or poor?" Then I heard somebody snicker, before listening again I heard Astoria say "I do". Then this time the pastor turned to Draco and said "Draco Malfoy do you take Astoria Greengrass to be your wedded wife for better or worse for rich or poor?" You could barely hear him but he replied with "I do". I felt like I was just going to throw up and then cry and curl up in a ball but I knew what I had to do and it was now or never. The Pastor continued with his speech before saying "Does anybody object or forever hold your peace". I felt like the world went in slow motion just for me before I jumped up and tore the cloak off and yelled "I OBJECT!" I could hear gasps and screams from only the Greengrass family except Daphne Greengrass who was too busy smiling at me to say anything. I could see Ron taking his arm from Pansy so they could get a better look at me before both smiling and saying "Hermione". I could also see Narcissia Malfoy smiling at me and mouthing 'Thank You' to me. But that was nothing compared to how happy I was to see Draco running to me and hugging me as if his life depend on it. By now I was crying in the arms of my true love. But then all of a sudden I felt Astoria yanking my hair and slapping me hard on my now stinging cheek. She was about to hit me another time when a hand grabbed her arm and said "You touch her and you will regret it" in a growl. She then started saying "But Drakie I love you, you can't leave me for that mudblood!" she cried out. "I don't love you I never have and never will! You don't even love me you just love my money!" Draco yelled. "Stop telling yourself lies you pathetic git" She yelled out smirking. That's when I felt it was time that I came in so I said "No you're the pathetic one Greengrass. You're the one that lied to him when you knew that since Lucius was in Azkaban that meant Draco wasn't betrothed to you!" "How do you know that?" She asked shocked. "Well your sister told Blaise and that is how I found out" I said grinning. "Daphne" She yelled while running off. Draco turned around and I asked "Does your heart still belong to me after 2 years?" He then grabbed me by my waist and kissed my slow softly and then pulled away and said "Does that answer your question?" "Yes" I replied before saying "I love you Draco", a silence passed and I became nervous so I was gonna untangle my arms from around his neck when he grabbed my arms and said "I love you too Hermione".**  
><strong>


End file.
